reunion
by chloe-hale79
Summary: hard to explain about this story mostly set in jaspers p.o.v and is about alice haveing a baby when human but now shes a vamp she doesnt remember, her daughter is turned into a vamp and ends up working for vloturi but what will happen when they unite
1. escape

**This the first part to my story and the first fanfic i have writted and although the title will not be clear at first it will make sense as the story develops, the first chapter starts with alice in the asyulm, again the plot of the story will unravel as i develop the story. i hope that you enjoy this chap let me know what you think :)**

Alice P.O.V

Cold. So cold. That was the only thing that I seemed to register stuck in this little white room where I have been left, forgotten by the people that I used to think once cared for me and loved me. But no those days of happiness are long gone. The day I started having these visions was the day that I was destined to be here, locked away from the world and the life that I used to know, I can still hear them shouting those horrible names as I was led away. How could they do this to me? Didn't they even care? Abandon me and then take the one thing from me that would ever mean something.

I huddle my legs closer up into my chest as another wave of coldness sends a shiver over my body, and push the thoughts from my mind, I can't bear to think of that not now whilst the pain is still fresh, whilst it cuts through me and rips my heart into shreds. But it's so hard so very hard to forget, I was warned it would happen through my visions but it didn't stop me feeling the pain as they took my baby away from me, and put me in here, but I tried to forget, pretend it wasn't going to happen, pretend it didn't happen. My little baby girl, Renata I named her, she meant everything to me and I would have done anything for her, she was my world. It's been a year now but that doesn't stop me replaying that 1 day over and over in my head....

"_Where are you going? I thought you said we were going to the park? " I asked in strained voice "mum the turning was back that way, renata look what mummy's got, it's your rabbit look renata" renata stopped crying for a moment to look at the rabbit, I breathed a sigh of relief till she grabbed it out of my hands and chucked it across the floor, and resumed her tantrum. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her it was like she was waiting for something, nothing I did would calm her down._

" _mum are we nearly there renata is really not happy and we've been walking for ages" I was starting to get annoyed it was only meant to be a 2 minute work at the most but mum had decided to take us a different way._

"_Yes Mary almost there now" mums voice was sad and detached I couldn't help thinking something was wrong._

"_Its Alice mum you know I hate the name Mary" I had been born Mary but hated the name for as long as I could remember, so I took my middle name Alice instead. "Mum is something wrong"_

_My mum looked at me, tears glistening in her brown eyes, "im sorry Alice, were here now, im sorry"_

_I knew something was wrong my mum never cried, I looked around seeing no park and realising for the first time that we were in the middle of nowhere, no house, nothing apart from the one big white building, we were now standing in front of. I had been so distracted by calming Renata that hadn't even noticed the route that we had taken. The building loomed over me as I registered what I was seeing, the word asylum leapt into my mind and panic ripped through me._

"_NO mum No I will not go there, mum please you promised me, you said you wouldn't do this please", the anger in my voice was frightening , tears welled and spilled as I screamed the words at my betraying mother._

"_Im sorry I had no choice your visions had got out of hand, I can't bear it anymore, people are talking behind our back, you belong here with the rest of the freaks"_

"_I AM NOT A FREAK and renata what about her how you could do this to her she doesn't deserve to live here" I screamed. _

"_She isn't coming with you Alice, im taking her with me " _

_The words coming from my mother's mouth wouldn't register at first, but when they did they hit me as if I had been hit by a bus, and my world came crashing down and the screaming started. The last look of my precious baby was my mother taking her in her arms, as the men in white coats, dragged me to the floor and injected me with some kind of liquid. The last thing I felt was the pain of my heart shattering into tiny pieces knowing I would never hold or see my baby again and seeing the pain on renata's face as if she knew. The last thing I heard was Renata's screams of "mummy" continuous as the men held me. I shouted for Renata as the drugs kicked in and the darkness took me. _

And thats where I have been held for this past year stuck in these four walls, in the darkness that has me reliving those lost few moment of my free life, reliving the time that my daughter was stolen from me by the people that were supposed to love me, shunned from society because something that I had no control over. Reliving the pain that shattered my heart in to a million pieces. Only to be pulled from the darkness by the visions that I despise but cannot stop, only to be dropped back into the darkness once the vision is over and relive the whole thing once again.

Tears start to slide down my dirty check, and my teeth chatter as the coldness falls around me. Its days like this that I wished they had just killed me, killed me and it would have all been over. The days of winter when the pain hurts the most and they don't care whether you freeze to death in your cell, this is worse than death, worse than anything I have ever felt.

My eyes begin to close as sleep closes in allowing me to forget darkness and go to the happy memories I have of my baby, and renata's smiling face swims into my subconscious mind, my beautiful renata the little smiling girl that I promise myself I will one day find, my little girl that I will never forget. I barely hear the footsteps that approach me and stop beside me, the voice in my ear that tells me not be afraid and that I'll be safe with him now, barely notice when I am swept into safe guarding arms that carry me away from the four walls that have been my prison cell for the past year. I barely notice as the blanket is put over me to stop me from getting cold. I barely notice the part of my brain that is telling me I need to be afraid. I barely notice because my subconscious mind is dragging me down into sleep and a darkness that I am not afraid to enter. My eyes close and the darkness takes me where a spin into a world that allows me to forget and to be with my baby girl once again.

**so this is the end of the first chap i hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. revenge

**This next chapter is set 14 yrs after Alice was taken from the asylum, and from James p.o.v this is because Alice doesn't remember being changed or her human life, however I will have James explain everything that happened on the night that she was changed.**

James p.o.v

Hiding in the shadows without making a noise was not difficult for me; I had done it since the day I was changed. Moving from shadow to shadow is part of my everyday life as a tracker, to be inches from someone's neck and not have them hear me or feel breath up on their skin, mind you the fact that I don't have to breathe might help with that fact. The only time my victims know that they are in any danger is when its to late and my hands are around their neck moving it to the side so that they I can get to the blood that runs deep within the veins there, and that's the last thing they feel, my teeth on their neck before they slip into a world of unconsciousness, they don't taste to good after that.

Tonight is the night that I have been waiting for the last 14 years, the one person that I have tracked down for the last year just to get my revenge on the only victim that ever escaped me, and I don't let anyone escape, when I want them I usually get them. I have had to wait 14 years so that the revenge that I can take can be the most effective, and I can show that I am not one to be messed with. After tonight I will make her wish her mother had never escaped, and I can't help thinking whilst waiting here how angry I am at having her that close and then letting her slip through my nets. Alice that was her name.

_I was gaining on them, I knew I was getting closer because the smell of blood was stronger than before, it was making my veins burn in excitement, and my legs run faster at the prospect of what was waiting for me. She wasn't alone I could tell that, she had to have another vampire with her to be moving at this much speed. But I wouldn't let that faze me; I had been tracking this girl for ages I wasn't going to let her get away that easy. I had tracked her down to the asylum, but I was mere minutes to late to get to her before that vampire stole her, I cant help but laugh out loud at how stupid he is to not only fall in love with her but to think he could escape still laughing until I realise that something isn't right the smell of blood that was once strong Is now changing, changing into something different, something poisoned. I give out a cry of rage when I realise what that stupid man has done. That's when I enter the clearing and see my victim, Alice, lying on the ground withering in pain as her body makes changes into being a vampire._

"_HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PREY, AND CHANGE HER INTO ONE OF US, SHE WAS MINE!" I exploded with rage, my whole body shock from head to toe at what he had done. _

"_she was never yours and she never will be now, your evil and vile and there was no way that I was letting her stay there to be killed by you" the pathetic man looked me straight in the eyes and spoke as if he didn't know who I was. _

"_she would have died anyway, living in that cell, I'm surprised that she hasn't done it all ready, a couple of days of pain might just push her over the edge when she wakes up, now as for you your going to find out what its like to cross me, don't worry she'll be just fine" I let a smile slide onto my face as my new victim turned to run, and that's when I lunged at him pulling him to the ground as his last cries filled the air. _

_Sometime later I turned away from the fire and walked towards the pathetic excuse of a girl lying on the floor "this is not over, don't worry ill tell your daughter that you said hello, she's going to be just fine" I whispered in her and then I walked away waiting for the day that I could get my revenge _

Fourteen years of waiting later and here I am getting my revenge once and for all. I hear the clock chime and know that its time, the girl renata, walks this way every night, alone, what a stupid girl doesn't she know that there are some very dangerous people around, me for example well that's if you class me as a person of course. I slip further into the shadows and crouch waiting to pounce when the time is right, I won't leave her here of course, no then people would find her, I will change her first then I will take her away someplace else where she won't be found.

Street lights flicker every now and then as people walk under them from the streets at the far end of the alley, its then as im watching on that I finally see her, she walks around the corner shining a vision of beauty down the alley, leaving me dazzled for a moment, just like it has all the while I have been tracking her. She is only 14 years old, but looks younger with her child eyes that would capture anyone's heart and make them go weak at the knees. Her smile is the most amazing thing that I have ever seen, and would fill up a room full of darkness. But despite all of this she looks just like her mother and that's what makes me detest her, detest her so much that it makes my skin crawl, her lips are the same shape, her hair is the exact same colour not even a hint of difference, the only exception being Alice had short hair and Renate's is long and curly and her eyes are the same shade of brown, even the way she moves is the same.

I can feel the snarl starting to build up in my throat and my lips pull back over my teeth as the wind carries her scent towards me as she passes by.

She must have heard me because she is now looking around frantically searching for the noise that is getting higher by the minute.

"W...W...Who's there h...Hello is anyone there" she squeaks as her voice raises high in panic

"hasn't anyone ever taught you not to walk down dark alleys at night" my voice makes her jump and she freezes with terror "you never know who could be waiting for you little girl, don't worry there's no need to be afraid" I move out from the shadow then grinning at seeing her tremble before me.

This is why she finally comes to some sense and turns to run back the way she came.

"Running won't save you little girl" and that's when I lunge sinking my teeth into her neck and cutting of her frantic screams. 14 years I have waited for my revenge, and oh how sweet it is, watching her in pain as the venom takes hold and she starts to change, I pick her up and run, now all I have to do is find a place to leave her and after 3 days what will be then is just some savage newborn under no control hunted down and destroyed by the volturi. This thought makes me laugh from sheer joy and I run faster moving as one with the night.

**Thank you for reading this second chapter please read and review and let me know what you think I will try to update ASAP**


End file.
